tortoisecaresheettfandomcom-20200213-history
Russian tortoise
Russian tortoise care sheet. Housing. Russian tortoises cannot be confined to a small space, but they need room to roam around. An enclosure for one needs to be at least 3 feet long, 18 inches wide and 16 inches tall. Hatchlings can be housed in a 20-gallon glass aquarium or a plastic tub of roughly the same size--though clear enclosures are not always a good idea for tortoises, as many can't understand a clear barrier and will run into it or rub on it constantly. Custom-made wooden enclosures work well, but make sure the walls are at least twice as tall as the tortoise is long. Russian tortoises have no problem climbing, and will climb right out of their enclosure if given the chance. Substrate in the enclosure can be pine mulch, aspen bedding, hay, sand or soil. Because the natural environment for these tortoises is usually a mix of sand and soil, this might be the best choice other really good ones include'' eco earth/jungle bed/reptile mulch''. It will allow for them to dig a burrow, though you should also include a hide box or hollow log for the tortoise to go into as well. A water bowl is advised but not absoluteley needed because these tough guys get most of their water from their food a water bowl to soak in is almost neccesary though so we strongly suggest getting one; however, it should not too deep, as the animals cannot swim. Many commercially available water dishes will have a ramp for easier access. Heating. Like all reptiles, Russian tortoises need proper periods of light and heating in order to regulate their body temperature. The temperature in their enclosure should range from about 75 to 95 degrees during the day. This means that part of the enclosure should be cooler than the other, with the basking spot maintaining the highest temperature. At night, the entire enclosure should be down to around 75 degrees. A heat lamp can be used during the daytime to create heat, as well as give light to the enclosure. At night, a ceramic heat emitter can work well if the enclosure is getting too cold. It is important to keep a thermometer in the enclosure at all times so you can make sure the temperature stays in the proper range. outdoors . '''A good idea is to get something like a large sand pit and fill it with your substrate to make it feel at home you can have a garden area where you grow small plants and a variety of weeds. A water bowl is necesarry in aoutdoor pen it's height must be atleast twicte as tall the turtle is long so he cant climb out which they can do. The torts should only be kept outside during when tempertures are 78-90 and a shaded area is required. '''Feeding. Russian tortoises are "browsers" that eat leafy greens and berries in their natural habbitat. They do not normally ingest a large amount of protein or fruit, and should thus be given them sparingly when in captivity. Dandelion, clover, mustard greens, dark green lettuces, kale, spinach, broccoli, okra, beets and carrots are good choices for a regular diet a good staple is spring mix. Commercially produced tortoise foods are available at most pet stores, but tend to be heavy on protein, so you should only use them as a supplement to fresh greens, and not as a regular diet. If you are feeding your tortoises mostly vegetables, you can feed them every day, as long as it is in moderation. If you are feeding them nutrient-heavy items (such as food pellets), offer food only every other day. A natural diet is way better than a commercial diet. Health. With Russian tortoises, as with all reptiles, it's important to wash your hands before and after handling--for your safety and the safety of the pet. Keep your tortoise enclosure clean by taking out all feces and old food daily. Change the water every day, as many tortoises will go to the bathroom in it, and you don't want them drinking soiled water. Russian tortoises can fall prey to parasites such as ticks, mites and even maggots, so you must watch closely for these. There are sprays available to take care of mites and ticks repti mite is a strongly suggested one, but if your animal is infested by great numbers of them seek veterinary help. You will also need to clean and sterilize the enclosure to get rid of any parasites you find. Tortoises are also susceptible to infectious diseases of the bacterial and viral kind, such as respiratory infections, the herpes virus and metabolic bone disease. It is important to monitor your Russian tortoise; if you detect any behavioral changes, such as appetite loss, or physical symptoms of sickness, quarantine the animal immediately (away from any other tortoises) and take it to a veterinarian as soon as possible. I go to ehow.com for my information good website for anything go there!